How Reborn Wrecked High School DxD's Storyline!
by tigrun
Summary: This is a new retake on a crossover about KHR and High School DxD. I think the title says it all because it is a story about Tsuna and his friends being transfer to Kuoh Academy and really messing things up like encountering Raynare, taking care of Asia, fighting Raiser and Kokabiel. Well they can do what they want or whatever Reborn wants.
1. Chapter 1: Kuoh Academy

Chapter 1: Kuoh Academy

Tsuna and co. got transferred to Kuō Academy because Reborn got them into an unwanted exchange program with Namimori High. Naturally, he didn't want to change school, but he did not have a choice, because when Reborn decided on something, whether Tsuna tried to fight it or not, the result would always be the same: Reborn always won against his students. There was maybe _one_ exception, but it was an exception of a lifetime…

They were going to attend the school as first years. Since Hibari refused to leave Namimori for now, and Ryohei decided to stay to protect his little sister who was staying with Chrome as well as Lambo, I-Pin, and Fūta – who was not leaving Mama's side – there were only Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto who were sent there for now. The only problem with that group was nobody knew how to really cook. That meant either take-out or sushi and cake for every meal.

As they left their shared house near Kuō Academy, Reborn warned his student, "As transfer students, you should look for a club to join which isn't the "Go Home" Club and try to be creative… or _I_ will be creative for you." He finished by smiling a little _too_ much for Tsuna's liking, who could only nod, fearing what could happen if he did not find a club. Maybe he would make him join the track team? Or, at worst, make him join the baseball team as a practice target for Yamamoto.

"So, what kind of club are you guys interested in?" Yamamoto asked as they headed towards their new school. "For me, I was thinking-"

"We all know what you are thinking about, baseball nut!" Gokudera interrupted, annoyed about his rival who was going to talk… no, drone about baseball. Tsuna sighed as their fight had continued since breakfast. He never knew if they were truly best friends or just frenemies.

"Well, yeah, I may be obvious about baseball, but I also want to join Kendo to train as Squalo wanted me to, or to just join a club with you guys. It isn't as fun if you guys are not with me," Yamamoto said, rubbing the back of his head. Gokudera grunted, not wanting to give Yamamoto satisfaction as he declared, "As long as I am with Jūdaime, I don't care."

"I hope we can find a club for all of us, which is not too weird or too exhausting." Tsuna agreed with Yamamoto, happy to be with his friends no matter what. However, he knew they will be obstacles for their ambition – well, three of them: the fact he sucks at sports, fangirls… and Reborn.

To elaborate further, the 'sports' part was mostly due to his lack of physical shape outside of resorting to his Dying Will Flames. With that, he could go toe-to-toe with _anyone_, quite literally. Also, there was the fact Gokudera and Yamamoto would take it too seriously and would destroy everything around them. The 'fangirls' part explained themselves: They had no need for girls swooning over his two friends right here to the point of becoming obstacles – or worse, hostage materials. He couldn't do anything about the 'Reborn' part, which was why he went along with it so quickly. That was why he hated it the most.

So he could only follow his path with his friends by his sides, and see what awaited them. He knew as long as they were with him, he could do anything. And also there was absolutely nothing which could surprise him now, after all, he had faced… at least he hoped; he never knew with Reborn. He always found a way to entertain himself with his students' suffering – which meant Dino's and his.

They arrived at the school gate, and they quickly realized Kuō Academy was much more imposing than Namimori High in a lot of ways, mostly that it was bigger and fancier. They must have been lucky to have been sent to that school. But, as Tsuna looked around, he found a lot of students staring at them. He could easily see they were not staring at him, but at his friends – as usual, they did not even notice him between those two handsome boys. They were staring with blushes on their face, as the boys glared at them in jealousy.

The mobster had expected those looks, but not nearly as strong as they were now, especially from the males. He did not know teenagers in this high school were so 'hormonal'. At Namimori High, boys were either glad to see Yamamoto as one of the idols of their school, and would never go near Gokudera because he was too scary for them. And of course, if any of them tried to disturb the peace, they would be 'bitten to death', courtesy of Hibari.

Tsuna sighed as Gokudera and Yamamoto were oblivious to anything around them as they fought about many things, one of those was, as always, about who should become Tsuna's right hand. They never saw girls were always staring at them or glaring at Tsuna for being with them. Well, if they knew, there would have been a massacre performed mostly by Gokudera, but Tsuna was pretty sure Yamamoto would have helped… and even cheered him on. They always found support in one another when it came to destroying an enemy who badmouthed their friend/leader.

As he entered the school gates, he remembered what her mother said before he left Namimori, "I hope you will have a good time in Kuō Academy; Reborn told me you were lucky to go there. I think you are even luckier because of who you are going to meet there. So have fun there, and don't forget to be responsible!" She said, winking at him as if she knew something he did not, leaving him to wonder what she meant. Would he meet someone from his past? He did not really have many good memories growing up, especially at school, before Reborn came along.

No, scratch that – anything with Reborn in it couldn't be 'good memories'. Those who claimed that was either insane or already dead several times over, to the point, not even his Vongola powers could revive their spirits.

As they arrived at the administration, they were given their schedule as well as the seating chart and were guided to their new classroom. They were happy when they saw all three of them would be in the same classroom: 1-A. However, they were not lucky enough to seat next to each other. Gokudera was placed with Yamamoto just two seats to his left, while Tsuna was placed three rows in front of his friends. He had just one row separating him from the teacher.

He noticed something odd as he entered the class and scanned for his seat: in front of his seat, there was a little girl, seemingly almost too young to be in this class, but it could happen. What fascinated him the most was her pure white hair, whiter than Squalo's, and shorter. It was as if it tried to be the complete opposite of the night… or a black cat's fur. But as his eyes were admiring the hair's beauty, the teacher quickly called them forth to introduce themselves to the class. As always, Yamamoto and Gokudera were well-received by the girls and envied by the boys, while Tsuna shuttered and made everyone laugh for a second before Gokudera yelled at them.

"Hi, everyone, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I love baseball, Kendo, sushi, and hanging out with my friends. Nice to meet you all!" Yamamoto introduced himself casually, which made more than half of the girls in the classroom blushed.

"Hi… I am Gokudera Hayato," Gokudera silently introduced himself with a glare, keeping the promise he made to his boss about not making a scene as he introduced himself. _'As long as he only glares, I guess it is OK…'_ Tsuna thought as he saw the reaction of girls attracted by the 'bad boy' look. His two best friends had just seduced most of the female population of their new class in just ten seconds. They truly were 'amazing' friends, for lack of a better adjective.

The only girl who did not react was the white-haired girl who seemed to have her face depraved from any emotion. Well, anyway, it was his turn to introduce himself. He just hoped not to screw up or Reborn would punish him.

"Go-Good morning, everyone, my name is Sawada Tuna- Tsunayoshi." He blushed as he bit his tongue calling himself a 'tuna', making everyone (mostly males) laugh at his mistake. Gokudera almost lost it despite his promise as he glared at them, only to be restrained by Yamamoto who joined in the laughter with a fake laugh.

As he restrained Gokudera, he put one of his arms around Tsuna's neck and said, "All the three of us are best friends, so we hoped you guys can also become our friends!" He changed the atmosphere, making everyone forget about Tsunayoshi's presentation with only his charm. Well, _almost_ everyone, as the mobster boss noted the white-haired girl had hidden her mouth, probably trying to contain a laugh for his expense. He was the only one out of the three who made her react, which was saying something since his friends were two of the hottest guys Tsuna knew. Only Kyoko, Haru and Chrome reacted like that to hunks, and he has met a _lot_ of them, such as his surrogate brother, Dino, or Hibari and others…

He was kind of intrigued by this girl, not just by her hair and her attitude, but also about something else. He was almost pulled towards her just like he was with Chrome – she was another type of mystery…

They took their new seats and began their long year as students of the Kuō Academy. The class was hard, and kind of a higher level than Namimori High, however, the teachers were nicer than his previous teacher. They tried to explain it more clearly when Tsuna could not answer a question from the teacher, so he would learn it and remember it. When his name was called, people did not laugh at him – they laughed at the teacher's joke or were even sympathetic to him. It was something he appreciated, as well as Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Still, he felt intrigued by the girl right in front of him. She was different from anyone he had ever met in Namimori. She seemed like Fran, because of her usually emotionless face, but so different from him at the same time… because Fran was _already_ a nutcase before any of his colleagues ever met the boy. At the beginning of lunchtime, the small girl turned to face him, still emotionless, and asked, "Do you want something from me? You have been staring at the back of my head during all of this morning, Tuna-san."

Tsuna was not expecting that reaction. "S-Sorry, I did not mean to stare. Y-Your hair color is so different from what I am used to. You r-remind me of a combination of my friends." Tsuna apologized immediately, but blushed even more at her nickname, "A-And you can call me Tsuna."

"I can see it too," Yamamoto said as he arrived next to his friend, while Gokudera went to inspect the school for his dear boss. "Your hair is weirdly white, just like the moon, while your face is so emotionless just like Fran, but unlike him, it makes you even cuter." Tsuna had to look back at Yamamoto to make sure he heard him right. Yamamoto was always straight forward like all his friends, but he rarely called a girl 'cute', until he added, "Just like a white kitten!"

Tsuna deadpanned at what he said. _'He never changes…'_

"So do you want to eat with us? We have sushi as well as cakes… and whatever Gokudera finds on his 'patrol'." The baseball star invited the girl smoothly as Tsuna immediately tried to intervene, "You do not have to! We're not forcing you or anything…" But as he looked at the look the loli had… Well, she was almost drooling at their lunches as Yamamoto showcased them. True, Yamamoto's sushi and Tsuna's cake were considered top qualities, while Gokudera hopelessly could not cook, still traumatized by his sister's cooking.

"But if you want, you can join, Miss..." Tsuna said as they began arranging their tables to eat the lunch for the three of them, wondering about her name (they also prepared a seat for Gokudera once he finished his self-assigned job).

"Tōjō Koneko."

Speaking of the boy, he just returned into the classroom, accompanied by a long black-haired beauty. "You can leave me alone." Gokudera said in his typical delinquent tone. The long-haired woman was maintaining a serious expression while repositioning her glasses, "It is my duty as the vice-president of the student council to guide the transfer student to the proper etiquette and to help them adapt."

"H-Hi, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and this is Yamamoto Takeshi… and you've already met Gokudera Hayato. Is there a problem, FukukKaichou?" Tsuna asked shyly, not wanting his friend to get in trouble on his first day.

"Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, I am Tsubaki Shinra, Student Council Vice-President. I am here to make sure your friend does not cause any problem. We have problems already with a couple of perverts; we do not want problems with our new students," she said, eyeing Gokudera and clearly telling them they did not want a delinquent to cause any more problems. "Anyway, from what we saw in your transfer papers, you need to find a club, so the student council will help you with that. We will assign someone to help you find a correct club for you," she added as she left, leaving no time for Tsuna and Yamamoto to thank her.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked, wondering what just happened.

"The student council is quite strict, but will always help students in the need. They are going to make sure you guys find your places in this school," Koneko said, as she was already digging into their lunch boxes, taking sushi and a piece of cake.

"How dare she take a piece of Jūdaime's food? I will punish her!" Gokudera declared, preparing to bomb her, but was thankfully stopped by Yamamoto. "We invited her to eat with us, so it is okay," Tsuna reassured his friend who calmed down immediately.

"Fine, if Jūdaime insisted." Gokudera went to sit at his boss's right side… which was immediately taken by Yamamoto who smirked at him. The two of them began to fight – _again_ – who should be to the right side of their boss, while Koneko, who was to Tsuna's left side, declared, "You guys are a weird bunch, I hope you know that. You would not normally find an athlete with a delinquent around a shy and totally plain boy."

_'S-She sure was direct…'_ Tsuna thought as he realized he needed to eat _now_, or his lunch was going to disappear quickly. "W-Well, it is a long story, hahaha…" Tsuna said, not wanting to talk about his experience with the mafia, especially the fact of him being the next heir to the biggest mafia family of the world.

"The short story is we had a lot of adventure with the 'mafia game', and we became the best of friends." Yamamoto added as he decided to go sit in front of Tsuna, to the left of Koneko. "I only acknowledge you as someone who can barely be useful!" Gokudera declared while Yamamoto retorted, "You do not have to be shy."

Their fight resumed. Tsuna and Koneko once again ignored their fight as well as everyone in the classroom. The students seemed to have understood quickly their fight was going to be a normal sight – as the girls seemed to be more excited about thinking how the fight could end in the bedroom with their rotten mind: 8059.

"So, do you know any interesting clubs?" Tsuna asked, wondering he could find any club which suited his friends' tastes and did not involve too much physical work.

"...I do not know a lot of clubs. But I am part of the Occult Research Club." Koneko hesitated for a reason, Tsuna noted. "Well, it is a weird club…" She added.

"Do you research UMA?" Gokudera's attitude changed 180° as he was now wearing glasses and had a notepad. "Do you research their language? Do you-" He quickly ratted on thousands of questions about that club.

"Sorry about that. Hayato is passionate about UMA and anything linked to magical beliefs," Yamamoto apologized while using Gokudera's first name so they would once again resume their fight. Tsuna did not know if Yamamoto was just being smart, or just like arguing with Gokudera. If it's the latter, then he's _really_ smart, then.

"If you want to join our club, you will have to get the approval of our Buchō, which is not easy. I do not think she will accept you, Tuna-san. We already had a new member who is a pervert, who is being disciplined," Koneko said, as the bell rang signaling the end of lunchtime.

Tsuna could not put a word in as everyone began to go back to and reposition their seats. The afternoon and the classes were normal, but Tsuna had a hard time to keep up, trying not to fall asleep or Reborn would punish him.

To his relief, the classes ended. Koneko quickly put her things in her backpack. "See you later, Tuna-san," she told him as she left, probably for her club, still calling him by that nickname.

"Man, she is fast for her small body," Yamamoto commented, as he arrived at Tsuna's desk with Gokudera. "So we have to just wait for the student council to get us, right?"

"I believe so," Tsuna said as he packed his things. As he said that, a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes appeared in front of the door of their class, walking towards them, "Are you Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, and Gokudera-san?"

"Yeah, I am Yamamoto Takeshi, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato. Are you from the student council?" Yamamoto engaged the conservation as friendly as he always was.

"Yes, I am Genshirō Saji, a second-year, so your senpai. I am part of the student council, asked to bring you the president," he declared as he signed turned for them to follow him. _'He is a little rude. But it is always better than Kyōka beating everyone who did not follow the rules.'_ Gokudera tried to protest, but when he saw his boss follow him without saying anything, he decided to try his best to keep his word.

They arrived at the student council room, and when they entered, they saw seven beautiful women inside it. The one they saw at lunch was to the right of a short black-haired woman who was seated at the biggest desk of this room – _'Probably the Student Council President,'_ Tsuna noted –facing them while signing some papers.

In the room, there was also a white-haired girl, two brown-haired girls, a bluish-haired girl, and a reddish-brown-haired girl. _'Genshirō-senpai was lucky and unlucky to work here, especially since he is the only boy,'_ Tsuna thought.

"Wow, it's different from our student council's room. At Namimori High, it would only be Kyōka sleeping here… except when he let us used it," Yamamoto commented, as he seemed intrigued by the women.

While it's curious of him to be so interested in women, especially those he'd just met, both Tsuna and Gokudera realized these pretty girls were far more than model students and idols for the rest of the student bodies.

"Of course, we take our job seriously. I am Sona Shitori, the Student Council's President," Sona declared while still reading papers. "From your transfer papers, you need to find a club. Is there any club that interests you?"

"As long as I am in the same club as Jūdaime, I do not care. If it can challenge me a little, just like UMA, it would be a bonus," Gokudera declared.

Tsuna didn't miss the soft wondering whispers about 'UMA' and 'Jūdaime', though they were remarkably polite with it, enough to avoid irritating the volatile boy.

"Frankly, I could go for the baseball club or kendo club, but I would prefer staying with my friends," Yamamoto spoke his mind, leaving the decision to Tsuna as everyone looked at him.

"W-Well, personally, I prefer something which would not involve any physical activities. I am really clumsy. Tōjō-san told us about the Occult Research Club – it seems interesting enough for everyone because I do not think we can actually find another club which suits all our needs," Tsuna spoke frankly, observing their reaction when he mentioned that specific club.

"Interesting… Well, Saji will show you to this club, as well as the others, to give you an idea. And if you do not find any club which suits you, you can always join the student council. We can always use an extra pair of hands," Sona said while smiling.

_'I do not like that smile at all…' _Tsuna thought as he shivered.

"Thank you for your help," he said as he followed his new guide.

Saji showed them the different clubs, normal ones such as basketball, music, manga… But Tsuna already knew no normal would work with their 'explosive' weirdness. Maybe they would have to create their own club?

They began to exit the normal building of the Kuō Academy and headed towards an old building, where Saji explained had a few clubs there. The clubhouse was a three-story building, with the third story serving as a clock tower. It has been painted white with a black roof, with vines creeping up to the second story. They entered the old building, as they began walking on the old flooring which would sometimes squeak as they walked on it. Saji arrived in front of the door and began knocking, declaring himself as a member of the student council. He waited until a response to enter came.

As they entered, they saw the club interior: it was weird. It was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be used as some sort of bath, which was clearly used recently, and the other had a large magic circle, which was even weirder, but it seemed to interest his two friends, though it's too much for Tsuna.

Tsuna knew one thing, though: this club may be the only one which was able to accept their weirdness. He hoped the club members would be friendly. "This is the Occult Research Club, the one Tōjō told you about." True to that, they saw Koneko sitting on a couch and eating a piece of brownies. She nodded at their presence. Next to her was a blond bishōnen who was probably the same level as Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"True, it is rare for Koneko to make friends that easily, especially to the point for her to invite them to our club." They heard a feminine voice from the opposite side of the room where a desk was located, coming from a red-haired beautiful woman.

She was probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was different from Kyoko, Haru, Yuni, as well as Koneko who were all very cute, but she was more sexy and beautiful in the adult way and sexy. Maybe her assets helped… He sure was intimidated by her as he looked away from her. Next to her was another beautiful woman at the same caliber, but he did not feel the same way intimidation with her even more mature body.

She almost felt familiar, from a distant memory…

He quickly snapped out of it as he saw everyone looking at him staring at the long black-haired beauty. "So…" The red-haired woman smiled at him while everyone had a different reaction, but overall, it seemed they expected him to do that. "Why do you want to join her club?"

"W-Well-"

"It seems fun! Just like the mafia game!" Yamamoto interrupted Tsuna, making Gokudera glare at him while Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Mafia Game?" The woman asked.

"Yep, the 'mafia game' is the game we play with our friends which gets a little extreme, because of that we are considered to be somewhat weird by our peers! But we do not mind, as long as we are with our friends!" Yamamoto explained weirdly like always.

"Interesting…"

"Yeah, it is, and it can become even more fun if we add more people, as well as a supernatural vibe in it. Plus, Gokudera loves supernatural stuff like UMAs!" Yamamoto continued smiling.

"UMAs are real, you baseball freak!"

"Right!" Yamamoto and Gokudera began their usual argument, Gokudera arguing while Yamamoto laughed.

"I am sorry, they usually argue like this," Tsuna apologized once again for his friends' behavior.

"It is okay; it only makes them more interesting. Anyways, we should at least present ourselves: you already met Koneko, next to her is YūtoKiba, a second year." The blond bishōnen bowed. "The black-haired-woman you were staring at…" she smirked at him teasingly, "is Himejima Akeno, the vice-president of this club, a third-year."

The girl bowed back at him, smiling, though it seemed kind of fake to Tsuna. However, that feeling only lasted for a second, so he could not be sure. "And I am Gremory Rias, the president and founder of this club, also a third year. We also have another member, but he is out doing some errands." The red-haired woman finished introducing, clearly waiting for them to introduce themselves even though she already heard about them from Koneko.

"This is Yamamoto Takeshi." The athletic boy waved back. "And Gokudera Hayato." He grunted at them instead, still angry at Yamamoto, but had to stop arguing for his Jūdaime's sake. "Two of my best friends."

Instantly, everyone could actually see stars forming around the delinquent. They also saw Yamamoto's smile lighting up even more. "And I am Sawada-"

"Tuna-kun, right?" He was interrupted by Yūto Kiba, with Koneko next to him turning her head away from him. "N-No, I am Tsunayoshi, not a tuna!" He said, blushing, especially as he already made that mistake once today. "I really hate my dad, sometimes…" Tsuna muttered. He saw Koneko still hiding her head, no doubt guiltily chuckling out of sight, with Gremory-san giggling into her hands and Akeno kept smiling next to her.

He suddenly heard a voice in the back of his head, "_Tsu-chan…"_

He was quickly snapped out of it by the only other male present in the club. "Sorry, Koneko kept calling you 'Tuna-kun'." Kiba felt bad as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry, it happens, but you can call Tsuna, if you want, Kiba-senpai."

"Sure, and you can call me Yūto." Kiba smiled, not used to other males respecting him, since most of them, including Issei, were jealous of him, being the gentleman prince. He could easily see that boy did not care about that – maybe it was because who his friends were and he was used to it?

Soon, they heard the door open, saying, "It's me, Buchō."

They saw a high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head and light brown eyes entering. "Beware of him. He is Hyōdō Issei, part of the Perverted Trio. These are the worst men in the entire school," Saji murmured into Tsuna's ears.

"Buchō, who are they?" Tsuna could easily feel the jealousy as the boy was glaring at them – well, to be more precise, at his two friends, and he probably did not even notice Tsuna.

"They are potential new members. Koneko referred them."

Seeing the boy still glaring at his friends, Tsuna decided it was time to go. "We don't want to take too much of your time. We are needed back at our house," he declared, seeing it was almost night time.

"Okay, we have to discuss with ourselves to see if you are welcome to join our club," Gremory told them and Saji escorted them out of the clubroom, guiding them back to the school entrance.

* * *

"So what do you think of them, Saji-san?" Sona Shitori asked, intrigued by the new transfer students as she was seated at her desk with all the student council members around her, and Saji in front of her.

"Well, without doubt, Yamamoto and Gokudera are strong, stronger than normal. I saw Yamamoto throw a baseball, it was so fast it bent the metal fence. He was really good at Kendo, too, predicting the move of his opponents. And even though Gokudera is a delinquent, he was smart enough to correct a chemical reaction which could have ended badly in seconds, and I know it was not luck," he explained as he noted every detail from their encounter in the different clubs.

"What about Sawada?" She asked intrigued about the last transfer student.

"He is your average student, completely normal. He is even clumsier than normal: he failed every physical club, he is the one who almost blew up the chemistry lab. I do not feel anything out of the ordinary from him, unlike his friends."

"And yet, his friends surround him, almost overprotectively. He is the weirdest one out of the transfer students – just too plain to be real. I want to know more about them, about him, to make sure they will not cause any problem for our school and to our city. I need to talk to Rias…" Sona explained, intrigued by them.

* * *

"So, what do you think about them joining our little club?" Rias asked her fellow members.

"I am completely against it! I do not want other boys like them to join our club! I hate those types of people; they think they are above us normal people. Those two would only be a waste of our time!" Issei declared.

Rias giggled at his emotion as she noted, "You forget there were three guys."

"The other guy is probably their lackey." Issei declared. Rias noted that Akeno tensed for a second when serving the tea at his words.

"I do not believe it is the case, Pervert," Koneko said as she ate a brownie. "Their relationship is far from that. Those two seem to have put Tuna as the center of their lives. They respected his opinion above everything."

"I agree with Koneko, especially when he introduced them as his best friends; you could easily see how happy they were," Kiba added.

"So you two are okay with them joining the club?" Rias asked her two underclassmen. Koneko nodded while Kiba added, "Sure, as long as they do not interfere too much with our 'activities'."

"What about you, Akeno?" Rias noted once again the strange behavior of her friend, who had not said a word since the transfer student came.

"I am against it…" she said quickly as she continued to take care of the tea.

"Is that so?" Rias did not press that matter, but her answer seemed to have been unexpected for every member, except for Issei, who had not known her as long as the other members.

"So I am the tiebreaker. I will have to talk to Sona before deciding it," Rias said thoughtfully, "Now, let's get back to our club activities to see how Issei did…"

* * *

"That was an intense day, wasn't it?" Yamamoto said as they relaxed, reviewing what they had learned in school. "So what kind of club are you guys joining? Me, I think the kendo club seems nice, as well as the baseball club obviously, but the Occult Research Club seems even more interesting."

"Nobody cares about your opinion, baseball freak. Don't be lazy and study." Gokudera said, calmed as he was taking care of his ammo (dynamite or fireworks, depends on your perspective). "Jūdaime will choose for us anyway."

"Well, maybe we will be able to join the Occult Research Club, but I think Gokudera would be a good addition to the Chemistry Club," Tsuna said as he reviewed his work because if he did not prepare for a surprise test by Reborn, he would get blown up.

"If you think so, Jūdaime, I will make sure the chemistry club becomes the best out of all Japan!" Gokudera declared, "Even if I prefer staying by your side."

"Yeah, but we cannot ignore Reborn's instruction," Tsuna countered. "We will have to see what awaits us tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: Club Activities

Chapter 2: Clubs activities

_"Tsu-chan!" A small voice yelled, "Tsu-chan, wake up!" _

_Tsuna opened his eyes to see the silhouette of a young girl. "Let's go play!" She declared, reaching her hand towards him. His body didn't seem to respond to him, as it reached out for the hand without hesitation and accepted it. Then, the little girl dragged him towards a light, as his mouth seemed to form the words, "Ake-chan…"_

* * *

His alarm rang and forced his eyes to adjust to the sights of his new room. _'That was a weird dream…'_ He thought, looking at the ceiling, before looking around the room. _'I am still not used to this room and to this bed. This is at least twice or thrice the size of my own room; the same for the bed! I have a private bathroom… Why did I accept the master bedroom? And also, why the hell are we living in a mansion?'_

Tsuna already knew the answer, and it could be summed up by one word: "Reborn."

He was at least directly responsible for making sure Vongola took care of his housing in Kuō, which of course led to them having a literal mansion. _"It was, in case, your family comes by,"_ Reborn had explained. Like hell – he knew Reborn had planned something else entirely. Moreover, because of this house, they had to do a lot of cleaning by themselves, because since they were old enough, they should be able to take care of their own living arrangement like cooking, house cleaning, etc. If they had to live by themselves, why couldn't they live in a normal house? Easy to clean, easy to use. But no, Reborn always had the final say.

For his room, he once again wasn't allowed to make the choice, as Yamamoto and Gokudera were influenced by Reborn. There were many usable bedrooms, but of course, Tsuna was their boss, so they needed to make sure he had the best room. _"Everything needs to be the best for Jūdaïme!"_ Gokudera had said, and of course, Yamamoto agreed on that. However, they couldn't agree who could have the room next to him… Well, it was more about the room to his right, before it was settled by Reborn's order. They would sleep on a different floor than him, so none of them is close enough to their Sky to make the other jealous. It meant Tsuna had the entire second floor to himself. _"You better get used to it as the Vongola heir." _Reborn added, smirking.

_'Can I really get used to living like this while my friends are sent to fight our enemies?'_ Tsuna thought, not wanting to lose either one of his friends: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei, Chrome, Lambo, I-Pin, Fūta, Bianchi, Emna, Basil, even Hibari, and Mukuro if they could be considered as friends. They were all important to him. _'Not that am I going to accept being a mafia boss!'_

He was interrupted from his thought by a knock. "Tsuna, we are eating breakfast. Are you coming?" Yamamoto asked. "Sorry, I'm coming," he quickly replied, as he hurried to change his clothes to his uniform. "OK, we will be waiting for you downstairs."

Tsuna rapidly descended to eat with his friends, which wasn't much apart from toasts and some eggs – just the easy stuff to cook. They _really_ needed to learn how to cook or find someone to cook for them, because they could survive this way for a week or two, but not _a year_!

With their bento full of cakes and sushi, they headed to school. The looks of the girls and the boys towards them didn't change; it seemed to have become even worse, probably because of their different club visits. Gokudera and Yamamoto showed their skills in the different clubs, while Tsuna failed most of them.

They arrived at their class, 1-A, and greeted their classmates which included Koneko, who was already seated.

"Good morning, Tōjō-san!"  
"Hey, Koneko!"  
"Hn."

The trio greeted their new friends in their own particular ways.

"Good morning, Tuna-san, Yamamoto-san, and Gokudera-san," she greeted back, with Tsuna knowing full well she used his old-new nickname deliberately. Gokudera tried to pick a fight with her because of it but was quickly stopped by Yamamoto who dragged him to their seats. The bell quickly rang after that, making their school day begin.

Their classes weren't so hard after being able to study last night. With each other's help, they should be able to succeed in their classes without Reborn's help… or torture. That was good news for Tsuna and his body.

Lunch soon came after that. They ate like yesterday, with Koneko who was happy to dig into their lunch boxes, while she gave them some of her healthier foods. They talked about their hometown and their friends there, while Koneko told them about hers, meaning her club mates of the Occult Research Club. She didn't have any friends except for them, since most of the students considering her the mascot of the Kuō Academy. Yamamoto clearly told her they were friends from now on, to which Tsuna agreed with a reluctant Gokudera. In addition, at that moment, Tsuna could have sworn he saw Koneko blushing, but it disappeared only a second after, so he couldn't be sure.

Their lunch went by as quickly as it arrived. They continued their classes, in which Tsuna continued to listen and tried to understand everything, unlike his friends. While Yamamoto could understand most things correctly, Gokudera had taken a nap, already knowing everything this school taught that year… and also all the rest of the years, for that matter.

As their classes ended, Koneko once again headed quickly towards her club without saying a word. As the mobster saw her left, he wondered about what they should do. They didn't know if they were accepted in any clubs. They didn't know what to do this afternoon. Staring at the door, from where Koneko had left, he saw the same boy from the Student Council as yesterday. "Sawada-san, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto, I have come to bring you to the Student Council. Follow me." Student CouncilThey all agreed, and once they arrived there, they noticed there weren't just the Student Council present in the room, but also the president of the Occult Research Club, Gremory Rias, and her vice-president, Himejima Akeno. "Thank you for coming, transfer students. We are here to talk about your club arrangement." The president of the Student Council, Sona Shitori explained. "Following the guideline on your transfer paper, I talked to your previous homeroom teacher, Boro-sensei, responsible for your transfer."

_'I have a bad feeling about this. The only one responsible for our transfer is Reborn, a.k.a. 'Boro-sensei', the genius teacher…'_ Tsuna thought, as Yamamoto and Gokudera also guessed who was involved, which meant their clubs were probably already decided before they even came to this school… and they cannot change it no matter what.

"He told me about the requirements for your clubs, and after a long discussion, we came to an agreement: you are allowed to join the Occult Research Club as long as you join another club which helps the reputation of this school. This means you three are joining the ORC, as well as another club, and the choices are already decided for all of you," Sona continued as she reviewed a paper. She gave the paper to her vice-president, Tsubaki Shinra, who began reading the decision.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you will join the Kendo Club as well as the ORC. The numbers of boys are quite low since the girls don't appreciate perverted boys there." Yamamoto smiled, nodding. "Gokudera Hayato, you will join the Chemistry lab; your help will be quite appreciated," Gokudera grunted, not liking to be ordered. "And Sawada Tsunayoshi, since your presence would not be of help to any normal clubs, you will be joining the Student Council."

"What?!" Tsuna wasn't expecting him to join them. Why would they want _him_, anyway?

Sona began answering his question, "I have talked to your teacher, who told me you were kind of a lost cause and issued a challenge to me: to turn you into a capable student. I gladly accepted it," she declared, ending the discussion.

Leaving Tsuna dumbfounded. Tsubaki went to give each of them papers to fill for each clubs, except that the shortest boy got a huge pile instead.

"You are free to do whatever you want at the ORC Club, today. But by tomorrow, all papers should be delivered to the Student Council, and I expect you to be early tomorrow, Sawada-kun, to help with the inspection. And also… come here before leaving school. We have other things to discuss," Sona declared again with authority, to which Tsuna knew he couldn't say anything against her word, so he just nodded.

"Good. If you are done, Sona – our new club members, you can follow us to one of your new clubs," Rias urged in turn, as she elegantly walked towards the door. She seemed to have a hidden conversation before she exited with Sona with only their eyes, painting the impression those two were friends for a really long time. Tsuna tried to concentrate on that, but he couldn't think about anything else than how elegant and beautiful she was. As he stared, he quickly felt someone glared at him. However, when he stopped staring at his gorgeous red-haired senpai and tried to find out who did, the pressure disappeared.

He looked around and truly couldn't find the person responsible. Well, to be frank, after looking around for a second or two, every eye was now on him. He quickly apologized and left the room to follow Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai and his two friends.

Once they entered the clubroom, they saw every member already there, including the untitled pervert, Hyōdō-senpai. He clearly wasn't happy they were part of this club – well, he seemed angrier at his two friends than him, just like most male students, jealous and angry at the popular ones… not that he couldn't relate. Having those two as best friends were quite difficult sometimes, especially with Valentine, where they would receive hundreds of chocolates, while Tsuna would only receive chocolate from Kyoko, Haru and Chrome, which were only obligatory ones (at least, that was what he thought).

"So, what do you think our club does, Occult Research Club?" Gremory-senpai asked the trio.

"Well, I was thinking you guys researched the supernatural and tried to invoke its powers, such as Devils, just like the Occult Research Club I read in a manga, Rias-senpai." Yamamoto was direct as always. "Idiot, this club must be about researching proof about the existence of UMA and their culture! Devil worshippers only exist in weird sects and in your manga!" Gokudera countered.

"Well, both Yamamoto and Gokudera are half-right," the Gremory said, smiling at the enthusiasm of the two boys. "Also. as your club president, you need to call me Buchō," she warned with a smile also holding a hidden authority similar to Sona Shitori's. "Our club researched what could exist in the supernatural. We sometimes tried weird ritual for fun to test theories, as you can see on the floor," she said, pointing at the weird circle on the ground. "We do other activities, but you are too new so we cannot trust you with all of our secrets," she finished, winking at them.

Listening to her explaining, Tsuna felt he preferred not knowing their secrets even if it seemed to excite his two friends. He just hoped they didn't present him as a sacrifice while trying to summon the devil.

"So, for your first assignment as part of the Occult Research Club, I want you guys to find a subject according to the theme of our club and write an essay about it. Make sure the theme is related to the supernatural, and you have done a thorough research about it," she explained, as Tsuna and Yamamoto lost their motivation because more work was inbound, while Gokudera was hyped about writing things about UMA. "Kiba will guide you to the library to help you research about what you want to write. So, good luck!" The rest of the afternoon was spent in the library with the helpful presence of Yūto Kiba, making sure their work was related to the club theme. Gokudera wrote about UMAs, of course – not that Kiba could stop him anyway. Once he started, it was almost impossible to stop him. Yamamoto found books about yōkais, to which Kiba smiled at. It only left Tsuna to decide, and he didn't know where to begin. As he wandered in the library, he missed a book falling from the shelves onto his head. It was quite heavy, but thanks to Reborn's training, it didn't hurt that much. As he studied its title, it read: "72 Pillars of the Demon World"

It seemed like an interesting topic, so he brought it back to the others, explaining his choice. It seemed it surprised Kiba who smiled differently after it as if he had found something interesting. They continued their work until it was almost the end of the afternoon. Kiba kindly reminded Tsuna he needed to go to the Student Council before leaving the school. Therefore, he hurried, telling his friends he would meet them back at the house, leaving before they had time to argue with him.

As he arrived in front of the Student Council, he knocked on the door, quickly giving permission to enter. He saw the entire Student Council waiting for him in the room: 7 beautiful girls and one boy. As usual, Shitori-senpai was seated at her desk working on some papers. "You came, Sawada."

"Of course, you asked me to come," Tsuna said, scratching the back of his head.

"To be frank, I have a personal reason for you to join the Student Council," Sona declared as she stopped working on her papers and directly looked at him. "I am interested in you," she continued, clearly ignoring the reaction it caused in the room from the innuendo – intentional or not. Some of the girls were cooing, thinking of the possibilities, some seemed happier, while Saji had clearly become angry.

What was interesting to Sona was Tsuna's reaction who was reduced to a blushing mess. "W-WHHHAAT?!"

"I am interested in your leadership capacities, how you have united two individuals who would normally hate each other: a delinquent and a sportsman. You have the potential of becoming a good leader, and I will make sure to polish that skill so you become the best leader until the end of your time here," she explained. "To do that, you will help with most of my work, and you will have to work hard like never before. And you start with the worst part of being a leader and learn from them," she said, snapping her fingers, signaling for Tsubaki to give Tsuna a pile of papers. "Paperwork. It is the best way to learn responsibility and motivation to guide your team correctly. Because every time they fell their duties and create a consequence, _you_ will be held responsible. We will learn next how to handle them intelligently. For now, they need to be done tonight, preferably before you go home. We have prepared a desk for you. And if you don't finish before school close, you will have to finish at home. So, good luck," she said, smiling.

Tsuna could only grunt and follow the vice-president to his new 'desk' which was just next to the student president's. He began his work, quick to understand what he needed to do. Paperwork was something Reborn had begun to drill into Tsuna's mind since a long time ago, making him feel somewhat thankful for Reborn's help, even if it was always brought intense pain.

"Impressive, you already did half before the end of the school. I betted you would have done less than a quarter of it," the president of the Student Council said as she came to observe his work an hour later. "However, it still seemed you need to do the rest at your place. The school will be closing soon. So be sure to finish your work and to come early for morning inspection," she declared as she hushed him out of the room, while the other members of the Student Council seemed destined to stay there.

He didn't care about that, he wanted to hurry go home and finish all of his damn paperwork.

He arrived at their house, to find his friends filling _their own_ different paperwork; thankfully, they had listened to what Tsuna had told them and they had not fought during his absence. He sat down next to them, to continue his own, which was all completed in the next hour, thankfully. They quickly ate as Gokudera promised to go early with his boss, who tried to refuse, while Yamamoto agreed with his rival, telling he also need to go early for the kendo club to help prepare everything as the first year.

_'Even if this seemed to join two clubs is going to hard, at least Yamamoto, Gokudera and I will finally be able to experience normal life without the interference of Reborn or Mafia. I just hope we can enjoy that a little longer,'_ Tsuna thought, still trying to get used to his enormous bed. Soon, sleep began to take his body as well as his mind as he was put into another dream.

* * *

_Tsuna opened his eyes to see his old room, filled with toys too childish for him to play with now. He quickly found his hands to be really small, as if they belonged to a small child._

_"Ake-chan, Tsu-kun don't want to go to the playground. The other kids don't want to play with Tsu-kun."_

_He realized he's the one to have said that, as his body and lips moved without any of his consent. He felt embarrassed he was referring to himself in the third person._

_"Who cares about them? I will play with you. It is my duty as your best friend, as well as my pleasure," a small girl in front of him declared. She had long black hair and seemed to be as tall as he was, maybe growing even taller. He tried to focus to see her face, but he was having a hard time picturing it –blurred, just like most details in this dream._

_"But the kids will stop playing with you too if you continue to hang out with Tsu-kun," he argued, not wanting to trouble his friend._

_"Tsu-kun, you are my best friend! If I cannot have fun with you, what is the point? I can never enjoy myself with others as much as I do when I am with you," she declared, taking his small hand in her own. He felt his heartbeat faster at that gesture._

_"O-Okay," he uttered shyly, knowing he could never win against her. He allowed her to lead him on through their joined hands, heading towards the door, where they encountered two older women, a brunette and brown-haired one._

_The latter was definitely his mother, while the former was quite a beauty with a well-developed body. "Have fun, you two. Don't come back too late," the brunette said as they waved at them. "I cannot wait to see how they grow up together, as well as their wedding…"_

_As Ake-chan opened the door, Tsuna saw it wasn't the normal outdoors awaiting them, but only darkness taking the small girl away from him. He screamed as he tried to get her back, only to be eaten by the darkness as well._

_Then, he only saw flashes: a hospital, the small girl crying, his mom in a hospital bed unconscious, his dad and another older man both having grave expressions on their face, as if they're ready to go to war, a tombstone…_

_And then nothing…_

* * *

Tsuna woke up covered by his own sweat. This dream had become a real nightmare towards the end. He didn't understand the meaning. Maybe he should ask Reborn or his mother about it? He's not sure if they would believe him, though…

He looked at the clock and saw he only had a few minutes before he needed to get up to be on time for the Student Council. He might as well as get up now since he knew he couldn't go back to sleep after such a dream anyway. He went to take a quick shower and put on his uniform.

He found Gokudera and Yamamoto already awake and had tried their best to do a good breakfast – which ended disastrously, obviously – so they just ate some bread with butter and jam. They quickly headed to their school with all of their paperwork.

They arrived soon after at their school, greeted by the Student Council with everyone present. "Good, Sawada, you are almost not late. You have 1 minute to deliver your paperwork to my desk and to come back for the inspection. 59, 58, 57…" She counted down, looking at her watch. Tsuna with his friends hurried to deliver their paperwork, so he could go do his 'duty', while Yamamoto and Gokudera each had their plans: kendo club for Yamamoto, and some more 'sightseeing' for Gokudera. Tsuna preferred not to know what he meant by that.

Since God seemed to have cursed him, he arrived 10 seconds too late. Sona declared that for his tardiness, he had to do half of all the paperwork of the Student Council and that next time, she would not be that nice. Tsuna really hated his luck as the first students came…

The inspection went better than expected, especially with his senpais aiding him when people were reluctant to be inspected or give their treasure (especially the perverted trio, Issei included). After a tiring inspection, Tsuna headed back to his classroom, knowing when the school ended, he will receive a ton of paperwork to do. Quite literally, at that.

The bell quickly rang after that, and the classes flew by normally, with Koneko being as silent as normal. Lunch passed by almost as fast, except for Saji-senpai delivering his part of the paperwork he's due to complete. Yamamoto took the time to talk about the kendo club, which for some reason was mostly made of girls. He also explained they asked of him to check the surrounding around the girl's locker room, especially when they're changing, _"to protect them from the three perverts."_

Tsuna sweatdropped at that, _'Is Issei-senpai really like that?'_ He thought, which was mysteriously answered by a nod from Koneko.

Club time came quickly, as the three of them headed to the ORC, guided by Koneko. They needed to submit their papers on their different researches. The mob boss had found the concept of 72 Pillars of the demon world interesting, since their concept of hierarchy was of an intriguing design, reminding him quite well of the one found in the mafia world. Some devils almost seemed nice, except for the part you had to offer your soul for a trade with them… He wondered if they existed today, did they found a more advanced way to deal with humans…?

They arrived at the ORC. As they entered the clubroom, they found Kiba sitting on the couch, Issei with a perverted expression looking at the direction of the bath, and Akeno next to it holding a towel. He also heard the water running behind the curtain separating it from the rest of the room, from where he could see the silhouette of a certain busty red-head. He felt his blood rushing to his face, as well as to his nose.

Thankfully, he was able to turn around quite thanks to two glares aimed at him. "Tuna… pervert. Like Issei." Koneko declared cruelly, as she glared at him and began to eat from what was left of his cakes. He now understood Issei's expression and wondered how his friends were reacting to this. He looked around to see they had already sat on the couch and began pulling out their work while arguing and talking to Kiba. Tsuna was left dumbfounded: how could they not react to it? Are they saints? Are they gay? He didn't know; they must have gotten rid of their lust for their quirks…

"They've arrived?" Rias asked from the shower as the water stopped. "Yes," Akeno replied respectfully, handing the towel to her. "Good, let's read their work." Tsuna could hear her dressing up. "I am sorry; I didn't have the time to wash up last night," Buchō said, as she finally showed herself. "I-It is o-okay… But warn us next time, so we can enter after you finished," Tsuna politely said, turning turned his face away from her while blushing.

"Well, you just have to get used to the view." Rias smirked. _'He is so cute, totally different from Issei and Kiba – the same could be said about his two Kiba-like friends. I could eat him up. If I had to choose between them, I-'_ Rias' track of thought was interrupted by Akeno's cough. "Right, your work." Finally taking their papers and sitting at her desk, she read their different work: the detailed work of Gokudera talking about UMA across 100 pages, introducing their powers, their languages, _everything_ in detail; Yamamoto's work on yōkais, with… unique explanations of their power _complete with their sound effects_; and finally, Tsuna's work on the 72 Pillars.

Was it luck, fate, or the work of God-slash-Maō? She didn't know, but she couldn't help but smirk at his work. She put the paper down and looked at Tsuna. "What is your favorite pillar?"

"Huh? I have to choose one?" Tsuna didn't expect this question, as every member of the club was looking at him… except for Issei, who was still glaring at the three handsome boys.

"Yes."

"Well, if I had to choose, it would be either the Gremory or Sitri."

"Ho? I would I thought it would be Phenex, with their fire affinity?" Yamamoto queried, as he and Gokudera had already read his work. "Well, Phenex is based on being prideful about their blood, while I am quite the opposite. The Sitri is interesting, with their power over and their skill in medicine. The Gremory clan is such a mysterious group who takes care of his own subordinates like family. Plus, I cannot help but think about Buchō when I read about them: the girl who accepted all of us in her club with all of the different club members: Koneko, Himejima-senpai, Hyōdō-senpai, and Yūto-senpai. How could I not favor them?" He reasoned, looking at Rias with honest eyes, making her, as well as Koneko, Akeno, Kiba avert their eyes from the warm smile while having reddened cheeks, while Issei was simply shocked by his speech. The only ones unaffected were Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were already used to it, and smiled instead.

"I am quite flattered you think of me and the others that highly," Rias commented, "To be truthful, I too prefer the Gremory family to the Phenex family for similar reasons. Anyway, all of your essays are quite interesting, so as your first job, you will have to distribute all of these pamphlets to promote our club." She showed 11 boxes full of papers. "Good luck!"

"Ahahaha, you have even more than me!" Issei laughed at their upcoming labors. _'Hyōdō-senpai must really hate popular guys,'_ Tsuna sweatdropped at his attitude. _'I can understand, especially during Valentine. Thankfully, Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome are nice enough to make obligatory chocolates for me. They tasted quite good, too.'_

"Well, it should be done before dusk, so Tsuna can go back to the Student Council for his paperwork." Yamamoto grunted as he took 4 boxes, while Gokudera went and took 5 to show his superiority. Then, as Yamamoto saw that, his rivalry took precedence as he took another box to his pile, making him equal to Gokudera. Between their glares, a silent bet seemed to have taken place. They quickly left after that, which only left one for Tsuna. He went into the city to distribute them but had a hard time getting people to take those weird pamphlets with weird symbols on them. He hoped his friends had more luck than him, and knowing them, they would already finish before he was halfway done.

He went back to school to do his paperwork, in which Sona told him to do at home. because the Student Council had another appointment to take care of. He took his paperwork home and did most of it before the sun came down. The mobster decided to take a walk to try to find something else to eat tonight, before deciding to walk into a nearby convenience store to buy some groceries.

As he walked back around the neighborhood, he found Issei sitting on a bench, depressed. Issei-sempai was a mystery to him; he only knew him as a great pervert who was jealous of his two best friends, but he was also part of the ORC and a senior to him. Therefore, it was normal to try to cheer him up.

"Hyōdō-senpai, are you alright?" Tsuna asked as he walked up to Issei. The boy looked to him and declared: "Oh, it is you. Sawada, right?"

"Yes, but you can call me Tsuna, Hyōdō-senpai."

"Well, you can call me Issei, then."

"Okay, Issei-senpai." Tsuna declared as he sat next to him. "Why are you making such a face, Issei-senpai?" The younger boy asked, breaking the 30-second silence.

"Hum, why are you so interested? Aren't you just the lackey of those popular guys?" Issei declared angrily, glaring at Tsuna.

_'Wow, he must **really** hate popular guys.'_  
"Well, Gokudera and Yamamoto are my friends, I am not their lackey." _'It is almost the other way around, really.'_  
"I was just wondering because I wanted to know you better, senpai," Tsuna declared with his 100MW smile, full of innocence, after a series of internal thoughts, making Issei turn his head away from it.

"Fine, I just failed at something Buchō asked me to do." Issei grumbled at his failure.

"Are you going to be punished by Buchō?" Tsuna asked, wondering and comparing it to his training with Reborn.

"No, I just don't want to disappoint her." Issei felt at ease talking to his kōhai since he felt like he would not be judged. "She means the world to me, especially her breasts. I swear I will conquer them, as well as Himejima-senpai's and Koneko's. I swore to become the Oppai King!"

Tsuna felt a slight twitch at the mention of Himejima-senpai, but at the end of his senpai's passionate speech, he thought a little, blushed, and then giggled,

"Are you making fun of my dream?" Issei asked, a little angry, but was used to it.

"No, it is the opposite. You are more similar to my two friends than you think. They are as passionate as you concerning each of their dreams. Contrary to me, I just want to be able to stand with my friends as long as possible. I just hope I can include you in that, Issei-senpai, and help you achieve your dream."

As he saw Tsuna extending his hand towards him, Issei reached out and shook it. "Sure, but make sure your friends don't get in the way of my master plan."

"Don't worry, I don't think any of them are interested in any woman whatsoever." Tsuna declared.

"Anyway, who is your favorite in the ORC?" Issei asked, wondering his new friend's type.

The mobster blushed and tried to formulate a sentence, "Euh, w-well-"

He was thankfully interrupted by the noise of someone falling.

They turned their head, only to end up face-to-face with a white panty.


	3. Chapter 3: Asia the nun

**A big thanks for my beta-reader: ekaterina016**

Chapter 3: Asia the nun

"Ohh, why did I trip like that?" A female voice was heard as Tsuna and Issei were finally able to look up from the panty to its owner: a blond teenage girl.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked, extending a hand towards her. It seemed Tsuna was still frozen in a blushing state at what just happened. It was maybe only the second time he saw a woman's underwear – Kyoko being the first with the Russian roulette in the first week he met Reborn. In addition, Lal Mirch wasn't even _in_ her underwear at that time in the future. Not sure it counted – after all, the pain they received afterward made sure his memory of it was fuzzy.

"Thank you very much," the girl answered, but as Tsuna regained his mind, he quickly understood the girl wasn't speaking Japanese at all – she was speaking Italian. And that wasn't the weirdest part; Issei had understood her and was speaking to her without any problem, despite the older boy clearly speaking Japanese.

"You understood what I said?" The blond nun asked, as Tsuna decided to label her that in his mind, judging by the clothes she was wearing, including her white veil with a cross on it, which had fallen down on the ground. He bent down to give it back to her, while Issei helped her stand again.

She introduced herself as 'Asia Argento', confirming her nationality to the suspecting Tsuna.

"Everything all right? Here, you dropped this," Tsuna spoke in fluent Italian, still not sure about Issei's technique. Well, it's 'fluent' only due to Reborn's harsh training, saying he must understand others from his family, as it was the boss' duty. "Thank you once again." The polite girl smiled, putting the veil on while emitting the aura of a saint quite similar to Tsuna's smile, not that he knew.

Issei and Tsuna began to blush and stare at her, realizing how cute she was. "Umm, is something the matter?" The girl asked, seeing the two boys weren't doing anything but stare at her.

"Ack! Sorry…" Issei was the first one to come to his senses, turning his eyes towards the suitcase, and declared he would help her with that. Tsuna found his thoughts once again and decided to also help, even though Asia insisted she could do it all by herself.

As Issei picked up the first item of clothes he found, he quickly discovered it was _another_ white panty, similar to the one she was wearing. Before Tsuna could turn to see what Issei was looking at, the girl reacted, shouting, "HUAWUAH!" In a mere second, she managed to take back the item and put it back in her suitcase hurriedly, as well as the rest of her splayed clothes in the following second. What she didn't know was by trying not to be shameful in hiding all of her clothes back into the suitcase, she was exposing something far worse: showing once again the panty she was wearing and exposing it to the two boys, who both had a nosebleed at the clearer line of moisture exposed at its center.

"I am sorry to have shown you something that shameful!" The girl tearfully bowed, indifferent to both boys who had different expressions: a nosebleed for Issei as he was carved the image into his memories, and a blank look for Tsuna, before deciding to slap himself in the face trying to do the opposite of Issei.

The girl, seeing both were bleeding for 'unexplained' reasons, pulled out white tissue to give it to them. Thankfully, Issei changed the subject of the conversation, "Are you on a trip?"

The girl responded while giving them each a tissue, "No, I am to start working in this church today… But I have gotten lost on my way there…" As she looked sadly on the ground, she added, "I have been having trouble since nobody understands me." Issei seemed to have had a revelation as Tsuna saw him flinched. Then, he declared, "If you are looking for the church, I can guide you there."

"Even if I am new to this city, I will try to help." Tsuna decided to back up his new friend.

"Oh, do you really mean it? This, too, is the guidance of our Lord!" She declared while holding a cross in front of them. For some reason, Issei began coughing out some blood severely at such an act, while Tsuna only scratched the back of his head, before he noticed the pain his friend was in. The girl didn't seem to realize it at first, and only after a few seconds she asked, "What's wrong?" She unintentionally brought the cross closer to him, concerned. Tsuna quickly deduced Issei must be allergic to this cross for some reason. He put himself between the both of them, saying, "Don't worry, it's nothing." Issei quickly recovered as the cross was hidden away.

"Uwaaaahhh!" A child's cry was heard not far from there. The nun noticed the boy had just hurt himself. "Are you alright? Boys shouldn't cry over little scrapes like this," she cooed in Italian, which naturally wasn't understood at all by the boy. She brought her hand toward the injured knee before a warm calming green light was produced from her hands. As it touched the knee, the injury disappeared.

"That's…" Issei muttered aloud, surprised by what happened. Tsuna, meanwhile, was wondering, since only the Sun Flame could heal injuries that fast, and they supposedly were yellow… Well, his Sky Flame could do it too, as Yuni demonstrated secretly some time ago, but he never tried it.

"There! Your boo-boo is all better now. You are going to be fine!" She spoke once again in Italian.

"Yoshi-kun? What happened?" The mother of the child came running.

"He hurt himself, so I gave him some first aid," the girl answered, still in Italian while smiling.

It was only returned by a glare. "You should not talk to strange people. Come on, we're going."

"Hey, wai-" Issei started to shout angrily, but was interrupted by the girl, calming him down, "No, it's fine!"

Tsuna asked, "Did you understand what she said?"

"Not her words… But I understood…" The girl seemed to have been depressed and reminded of some sad memories.

"Thanks, miss!" However, in the end, the boy yelled back, which Issei quickly translated. She waved back as her mood quickly improved.

"Sorry for being such a bother," Asia apologized to the boys. Tsuna tried to say it was a noble thing to do, but Issei cut him short, "What's with that rotten mom? Such a bad attitude when all you did was heal her kid."

Asia smiled sadly once again, reminiscing a not-so-fun story: "It's normal for people to be uncomfortable around me. Besides, I'm used to things like this…"

Issei and Tsuna looked back at her, worried about what happened in her past.

Tsuna quickly tried to change the subject as he thought about the wound being healed through the power of two rings. It reminded him of his other life. What was weird was the fact those rings seemed to be emitting green light, and normally, only Sun Flames should heal injuries that way. "That power…"

Asia quickly smiled as she looked towards the sky as if to pray. "It's a healing power. Truly, a wonderful gift from God." Issei looked back at Tsuna, thinking about two different things, not knowing if it was all right to speak of it in front of the other. "Well, let's go!" Issei declared as he guided both of them.

After ten minutes of following Issei, a small church was beginning to show itself to their eyes. It seemed to an old building that had lost most of its beauty over time, especially the glow Tsuna observed in normal churches he saw during his visits to Italy. "Oh! This is it! Thank goodness!"

Tsuna could see in the corner of his eyes Issei was shaking uncontrollably as if the devil was after him. "Well, this is where I cut out," he declared, still trembling in obvious fear – and possibly pain – in front of the church.

"Eh!? Please wait a minute! Please! You must let me thank you for bringing me here, at least with a cup of tea!" Asia tried to invite them into that old building, which was giving a bad vide even towards Tsuna. "Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry here…" Issei excused himself, clearly not wanting to step one foot in there.

"But, then…" Asia countered, arguing, as Tsuna continued observing the church while debating on something.

"No, seriously, I'm in a rush… But my name is Issei Hyōdō, and this is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Just call us Issei and Tsuna. And, uh, you are…?" Issei introduced the two of them without Tsuna's consent – not that he would have minded.

"Once again, I'm Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

Before Tsuna had time to say anything, Issei dragged him away from the church as quickly as possible as he waved back at the nun, "Then, Sister Asia, until next time…"

She seemed to be quite happy waving at them, still shouting in Italian, "Yes! Let's most certainly meet again, _Signor_ Issei! _Signor_ Tsuna!"

Tsuna didn't know if he should inform Issei to stop dragging him as they headed back towards the school. "Issei-senpai, can you let go of me?" He asked, making Issei realized he was still holding his kōhai. "Sorry, I didn't mean to drag you."

"It's okay, but why did you run like the devil was after you?"

Issei began sweating under Tsuna's questioning stare. "It's nothing. Bye, I have to see Buchō." Issei tried to leave Tsuna behind.

"Wait, do you have any information on the church?" Tsuna tried to ask, but he wasn't heard, as Issei left in a sprint. "Well, I have a bad feeling about this."

He arrived at his house to find his friends waiting for him, but they weren't alone – there was a young boy sitting in an armchair Tsuna could have sworn wasn't here the last time he left the house: Reborn was waiting for him, drinking his usual coffee. "You are late, Dame-Tsuna." He declared, pointing his gun towards his student. "You have 15 minutes to finish all your paperwork."

"Reborn! How can I finish a hundred papers in only 15 minutes! That's impossible!"

"Then do it with your dying will!" Reborn declared as he shot him with it.

"REBORN! I WILL FINISH MY PAPERS WITH MY DYING WILL!" Reborn smirked at his student's will… and how easily he crumbled under pressure. Somehow, he's often stubborner _without_ the Dying Will Flames, only in terms of slacking off and moaning about impossible things.

After only 15 minutes, the papers were done, as well as his Dying Will Mode. "You almost improved, Dame-Tsuna."

"I hate you sometimes, Reborn." Tsuna complained.

"You are quite brave to say that to my face. I may have to tor- tutor you again," he almost flubbed his 'kind' words, pointing his gun once again at his student.

"No! I am good! You are the best!"

Reborn smirked at the fear in his student's eyes. That fact had not changed. As the baby pointed the gun away from his student, he got out of the chair and declared, "I am in a mood for some Italian food. Let's go to Antonio's to eat." He jumped on Tsuna's head to rest while they went to the Italian restaurant.

For some reason, Antonio, the owner of the restaurant, knew Reborn and got them the best table. He was probably an Italian native, as well as someone linked to the mafia – well, to be frank, everyone in Italy was likely linked in some way to the mafia – as he quickly bowed in front Tsuna as well as Reborn.

"So, how is your new school?"

"Fun!"  
"Annoying."

Yamamoto and Gokudera answered almost simultaneously.

"Interesting and scary," Tsuna said otherwise while eating his linguini.

"Meet some interesting people there?" Reborn hid his smirk and his playful glance with his fedora.

"Yes, but you already knew that, since you've set us up."

"Whatever do you mean? I had nothing to do in your choices, such as the Occult Research Club."

"Maybe not for that club, but even so I am sure you are involved in some way with the others. You made sure to put me in the Student Council by challenging the serious Kaichō."

"Well, it was really easy." Reborn smirked. "The more prideful a person is, the easier it was to manipulate him." Tsuna sighed at his tutor's attitude. "You never change…"

"Why would I? I am the best. By the way, I am going to need all of your Vongola Gears. It is time for their yearly checkup by Talbot," Reborn said casually.

"Yearly checkup? I have never heard of anything like that!" Tsuna protested, surprised.

"Of course not, it is new. Talbot wanted to check on it since he made them, and see if he can make some of the modifications I requested on all of your Gears," Reborn added, smirking.

"What kind of modifications?" Yamamoto and Gokudera asked, the latter frustrated to have asked the same question as the Rain Guardian.

"It is for me to know, and you to find out." Reborn hid his eyes under his hat.

_'__He enjoys this too much… I really fear for the worst.'_ Tsuna thought deeply at what could happen to his Gear and to his partner Natsu.

His thoughts were interrupted as something soft landed on his face. "You can use them in the meantime."

Tsuna inspected it and saw his old white mittens. "I thought I destroyed them…?" He thought aloud, surprised.

"Indeed, Leo made your new ones until you get your Gear back. Be thankful," Reborn declared, as Leo landed on the table standing proud, coming close to Tsuna to be petted, which was what Tsuna did. Through the years, Leo grew quite close to Tsuna. When he wasn't with Reborn, you would always find him with the boy, mainly sleeping in his hair. The Arcobaleno then gave Yamamoto and Gokudera some rings as well as box weapons suiting each of their nature. "They are A-grade rings as well as prototype box weapons Verde just made. You can use them in emergencies. They can break if you insert too many flames into the rings, but don't worry, we have spares. Don't destroy the boxes, though; they _are_ prototypes, after all. Tsuna, you have the Lancia Ring which is also a Sky Ring – rated A+-grade – so don't break it. As you know, Sky Rings are the rarest and the most expensive, and Verde still hasn't succeeded in making a good enough skybox for you. They are too unstable," Reborn explained, as each of them inspected their rings, while Tsuna looked back at the ring around his neck.

It had been broken during his fight with Byakuran but was repaired by Talbot as a request from Tsuna, out of respect for Lancia.

"Thank you, Reborn." Gokudera said respectfully.

"Awesome! Do you know a place where we can train with them? I am getting anxious to train since I can't fight seriously at the kendo club without hurting my club mates," Yamamoto asked without the least bit of respect, which annoyed Gokudera even more, who was going to insult him but was interrupted by Reborn. "Well, of course. What do you think your house was built for, especially the basement?"

"The basement?" The three of them asked, not remembering there's actually such a place in their new house.

"I guess I will have to teach you all a lesson about inspecting every nook and cranny of a new environment…" Reborn smirked, as Leo turned into a gun.

_'__This is going to be a long night…'_ Tsuna lamented, scared now to discover the basement and all the training session Reborn had prepared for them.

* * *

After finding out that to open the door to the basement, you needed to turn a certain lamp attached to the wall a quarter clockwise, Tsuna had to endure 4 hours of Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all ganging up against him in only his old gloves with his softer flames. He was glad to fall asleep at 2 a.m., only to be wake up by electrocution curtesy of Reborn at 6 a.m. for a morning run. It seemed Reborn had quietly declared his vacation was over, and Tsuna needed to continue his usual training with the usual marathon around the city, which Gokudera and Yamamoto were all too happy to join.

Frankly, with all his training over the years of being with Reborn, his body had become quite fit, with a quite defined six-pack. It even seemed to have quite an effect on the girls around him, with just him being oblivious about it. It happened when he went to the beach last summer with the gang, and Kyoko, Chrome, and Yuni seemed to have quite the response when they saw him in his swimming trunks. They couldn't even look at him in the eyes, while Haru couldn't help herself from trying to feel her 'future husband'. Tsuna felt he had done something to offend the girls instead, while Haru, for him, acted like normal – maybe just a little touchier than normal. "While Tsuna is busy with his new responsibilities as part of the Student Council, Gokudera and Yamamoto, I want you two to do some check up on the local yakuza and to get some intel from a Vongola informant. The information is about two rival families, the Akuma and the Datenshi. They are both allies of Vongola but are at each other throats. So, we need to make another war don't start without knowing Vongola is interfering. That is why you guys were chosen – as long as Tsuna is only a successor and has yet to succeed the full responsibility of the Vongola family, they will not know you and your guardians' faces, along with your abilities," Reborn ordered as they ate their breakfast, which thankfully for once was French food, such as croissant and other delicacies.

At the very least, it's a different flavor, though notably the Japanese-raised Tsuna and Yamamoto weren't too suited to the taste. The boy wondered where Reborn got all this food – probably delivered – but he couldn't help but be thankful Reborn didn't pile on any more work to him.

"I will teach those Yakuzas this is Jūdaime's territory now!" Gokudera declared, making Reborn smirk and Tsuna face-palming.

"Well, I guess I will take care of the informant after my kendo practice," Yamamoto replied as Reborn gave him a paper with the address. "He prefers you come during the night," the baby informed to Yamamoto's happy smile. "It makes it more interesting!" The tall boy excitedly said, as if it was just another game. Tsuna could only sigh at the situation in front of him, knowing it would come to bite him in the ass, but he couldn't do anything when Reborn was involved.

The three of them went to their class and were joined happily the school's mascot. The school day went by normally, with the first customary confessions for Yamamoto and Gokudera during lunchtime and after school. They met up after during their combined time at the ORC. "Hi, Issei-sempai. Are you better now?" Tsuna asked politely.

"Hey, Tsuna. Don't worry! I'm fine. I am even more motivated now! I will get my harem no matter what!" Issei said, quite energetic, completely forgetting about his hatred of the two new popular boys.

"Pervert," Koneko shot back.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Great, but do you really think it is something to yell in a way everyone can hear you?"

"Of course, by yelling your dreams, they can only become true! You should do it too!" Issei declared, giving Tsuna a thumbs-up.

"No, thank you. I am not as courageous as you." Tsuna thought, scratching his cheek. _'You are really similar to Onī-san in a lot of aspects.'_

"Don't try to corrupt Jūdaime, you pervert!" Gokudera lashed out, glaring at his perverted sempai.

"Like you can understand our pain, popular boy!" Issei glared back.

As things were getting heated in the ORC, Yamamoto intervened by putting his arm around the neck of the two glaring teenagers. "Now, now, let's all be friends since we are all part of the same club…"

"He is right – if you don't stop fighting, you all will be disciplined," Rias warned clearly using her authority. Tsuna felt shivered at that, as she reminded him of Reborn for a second there. It had the same effect Gokudera and Issei, as they glared one final time at each other before looking away. "Good, then let's get back to our club activities…" she finished, signaling the beginning of their normal activities – studying the occult and giving pamphlets.

As his guardians went to their second club, Tsuna went to the Student Council. After knocking, he entered and was faced with a chess set put on his usual desk in place of the paperwork put on Sona's own. "You are finally here," she greeted firmly, doing the paperwork with Tsubaki next to her while the other members of the Student Council were doing their respective duties. The bespectacled girl put down the paper she was working on and directly looked at him. "Since you have done an adequate job with the paperwork and understood their value more, let's begin the second step to becoming a true leader."

As Sona put away her paperwork, Tsubaki moved the chess set to the president's desk. "Chess?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, have you ever played it?" Sona politely asked, inspecting her black chess piece, indicating Tsuna should begin with the white pieces.

"My tutor taught me how to play, without listening to my question, as always…" Tsuna murmured the last part out.

"Good, let's have a match. If you win, you will be dispensed of paperwork for the weekend. If I win, you will finish _my_ part, and I will send you additional paperwork during the weekend." Sona bet without a lot of emotion, not at all enjoying the fearful face of her cute kōhai.

* * *

The game went as expected, as the mobster wondered about the city. He had just finished his paperwork at school and had more to do at home this weekend, courtesy of his sadistic president. He just hoped he would be free of any tor- _tutoring_ of Reborn for losing at chess. Maybe, for once, he would have a calm weekend without tor- _tutoring_, but he really doubted it, especially since Reborn was at their house.

"You are quite my type! How about you come with me and my buddies to this hotel?" Tsuna heard a male voice roughly cooed. He turned to see a group of what he could only call delinquents hitting on a girl. He couldn't really see her, but as one of her hand tremble, it didn't matter – he needed to help her. He tried to take a step to help her but froze. _'How I can freeze? Am I that worthless I cannot help a girl in need? I've changed!'_ Tsuna thought, bracing himself to take another step.

And then another.

He ran, to put himself between the girl and the bullies. "S-Stop! Can you s-see you are bothering her?!" Tsuna declared as loudly as he can with as much confidence as he could summon.

"Huh?! You are the only one in the way!" The leader of those men spoke first, grabbing Tsuna's collar, pulling him up to his eye-level.

"Good, you have taken another step into becoming the Neo Primo – now, do it with your dying will!" A shot was heard from the roof of a building.

All of a sudden, the boy went limp in the delinquent leader's arm, as if he'd fainted. "Already fainted, pathetic!" The other laughed at the mobster.

However, in the next instant, a burst of orange flame appeared on his forehead, along with the disintegration of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on.

With a roar, Tsuna's head instantly slammed into the other guy's, and without leaving his other grunts any time to react, the boy dodged an instinctive punch and caught another. Both got a kick and punch as counters respectively, knocking them flat on the ground unconscious.

The leader looked back at him, yelling while frightened, "You will pay for this! I know the local yakuza; they will make you pay for what you did!" He ran away with his friends dragged behind him, still unconscious by his attack.

With the adrenaline rush coming down, Tsuna's Dying Will Flame slowly disappeared. Eventually, he realized a beautiful girl was standing close to him, who was being surrounded earlier. No, perhaps not quite as beautiful as Himejima-senpai – though he didn't know why he noted as such in his mind –but she certainly fit among the standards of Kuō Academy. She was an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair flowing down to her hips. She was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt which showed her curves quite nicely. Her bust was impressive, above average, but not as impressive as Rias, Akeno, or even Adelheid.

Tsuna couldn't help but blush, especially since he remembered he was only in his underwear in front of a beautiful girl. It was just like the time he confessed his feelings to Kyoko in his underwear.

He sometimes _really_ hated Reborn.

"I will make you pay for thinking that, Dame-Tsuna," a voice said dangerously on the roof of a nearby building.

Tsuna suddenly shivered in fear for some unknown reason.

"Um… thank you for saving me. I am Amano Yūma, you are-?" The girl asked after a minute of silence.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi!" He quickly responded, still quite embarrassed.

"Do you need some spare clothes? I know a place close by." Tsuna could only thank and follow her, as he was getting stares from everyone around them, mentioning words like 'pervert', 'no shame' and other not-so-nice things, not noticing some girls were blushing and purely enjoying the show in front of them, despite their scathing comments.

While Tsuna looked in shame towards the ground, Reborn could see the girl was inspecting his well-developed body. Was she interested in Tsuna physically, or was it something else which made her interested in him? The ex-Arcobaleno smirked while he tilted his fedora. _'This is getting interesting. You never disappoint, Dame-Tsuna...'_

They went to a store nearby, where Yūma proceeded to give him different clothes for him to try on, much like a fashion show. She looked like she enjoyed more than what he would have thought was appropriate, though. Once, she even gave him a skirt to cross-dress, and since Tsuna was number one at accepting request, he couldn't refuse, which ended up with Reborn having a lot of blackmail material, and a lot of customer having nosebleeds at the cuteness of the crossdresser.

As they finished buying some proper clothes – and some other _interesting_ clothes under Yūma's pleading – he thought, _'I really can't go against any demand. Fūta was right about me. I just hope someday, I can actually say 'no' to someone, especially something as embarrassing as this.' _Yūma tugged his other arm – since his other one was burdened down by shopping bags –and sandwiched it between her breasts. Tsuna was turned into a blushing mess as Yūma could now easily dragged him along without any problem, with him missing Raynare's smirk at the corner of his eyes. _'He is just like the others. I need to take care of him before he becomes a problem. But it doesn't mean I cannot enjoy his last day on earth,'_ she thought, as she felt her heart tighten for some reason. Not understand her feelings, she didn't bother to listen to it as she continued her 'date'.

They then went to a café to enjoy some sweets treats. Yūma found out quickly the boy in front of him had quite the sweet tooth, even more than her, but for some reason, also enjoyed black coffee without any sugar and cream, confusing her even more. Without knowing, she was enjoying her day more than she would have thought, just like what happened with Issei. Her heart began once again to hurt her, as she thought back to Issei, telling maybe she couldn't continue doing this forever.

Issei… He had been an interesting character. She had enjoyed her date with him more than she had thought, to the point she had kept the memento of her time with him. After killing him, she had tried to get rid of it but found she couldn't, even if she wanted to. She didn't understand why she was acting this way, but how long could she continue to kill innocent humans to be acknowledged by her master?

\- *Splash*

The noise pulled her out of thought as Tsuna asked with a concerned voice, "Are you alright?"

As she looked down, she found that noise came from a tear rolling down her cheek, falling on the table. As she wiped away her tears with her right hand, she reassured him, "It's nothing, I just had some dust in my eyes. Don't worry."

Tsuna, not completely believing her, began re-eating his delicious treat slowly. But as the taste reopened his appetite, he ate quicker and quicked. Yūma couldn't help but giggle at his attitude in front of his meal – for some reason, he reminded her of a small squirrel. Maybe a lion cub was a better analogy, though, but certainly, just a small cub which was sure to grow into a beautiful specimen… who would be sure quite the lady-killer. Yūma could bet on that with certainty.

Their 'date' came to an end with the darkness of the night, as Yūma guided him towards a park. As always, it was almost deserted. _'Great, I can do my job without any hindrance,'_ Yūma thought, as she began talking, "Thank you for saving me, Tsunayoshi-kun, as well as spending the rest of your afternoon with me." She was ready to continue to her next step, with her heart still hurting.

As she prepared to do the deed, a phone rang, "Sorry, it is mine." Tsuna pulled out his phone. "Hiiieee! They are really going to be the death of me!" He suddenly yelled in surprise, lamentation, and fear. "Sorry! I need to go! I hope we can meet the next time!" He hurriedly mouthed out as he ran back towards his house, leaving Yūma dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Yūma whispered, sweat-dropping at the scene she had just seen. She sat down on the fountain in the center of the main square of the park. "What are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" She thought out loud as the sky changed color. However, the moment of peace didn't last, since her voice immediately cut through the air sharply, "What do you want, Kalawarner?"

A busty woman appeared with black wings on her back. "Raynare, the devils are interfering with an exorcism. Freed and Asia are in the need of our help."

Raynare, a.k.a. Yūma Amano, sprouted wings from her back, as she declared, "Then let's go save him and the future source of our ascension." She launched herself into the air with a dark smile.

* * *

Tsuna felt sorry to leave her. She seemed so familiar – well it was more like her aura reminded him of someone… maybe _two_ someones. His head hurt as he tried to remember. Nevertheless, he didn't have time for that, with Reborn informing him Gokudera had destroyed multiple buildings, while Yamamoto went to deal with the informant. The former hitman sent multiple images of Gokudera and the destroyed buildings, as well as some pictures of his cross-dressing.

Under those images, Reborn sent a message, saying he needed to be held responsible for his guardians' actions… or those images would be spread through Namimori and Kuō, as well as everyone associated with the Mafia.

When he returned, he found himself greeted by Gokudera, who was happy as a puppy as he declared he had dealt with the problem of the other families not knowing whose territory it was. Tsuna face-palmed, knowing his actions would come to bite the Vongola successor in the ass. It had always done so, and the don didn't want another battle endangering innocent people and giving him more paperwork, which always resulted in a bigger headache, as well as some tor- _tutoring_.

As he was wondering about where Yamamoto was, Gokudera complained that unlike him, Yamamoto was probably slacking off somewhere, being unworthy of Jūdaime since he was late. However, this proved to be untrue when they heard the front door slam open. "We made it!" Tsuna heard Yamamoto's voice, which was out of breath.

"Are you alright?" A feminine voice replied, which was familiar to Tsuna, sounding quite worried and tired.

Tsuna quickly went to see what was happening. At his doorstep, he saw Yamamoto whose uniform was clearly soaked with a large amount of blood, and Asia putting her hand – entirely glowing green, on the boy's back. The bleeding was bad enough to stain her nun outfit almost entirely dark crimson.

_'__Okay, what the hell happened?!' _


End file.
